


Keep You Safe

by Annide



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season Finale, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x22 Finale: Part Two!!</p>
<p>With Brian under side effects from the NZT, Ike worries for the man's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

                Brian was weak and barely even conscious. Ike was a trained FBI agent, strong and determined. He had no problem transporting Brian from the file room to a currently unused room where no one would look for them, while Rebecca went to the bathroom. He felt a little bad about stealing an important asset in the middle of a crisis, but he couldn’t stand the sight of Brian getting worse with every hour that passed, with every pill he took.

                “Ike? Where are we?”

                They were both sitting on the ground, facing each other.

                “I had to hide you. You’re not well at all, you can’t keep going like this. You look terrible.”

                “Thanks, but I have to go back to the file room, help Rebecca go through that phone I lifted.”

                “She’s doing fine on her own. But if you keep taking NZT, you'll die.”

                “We need to find Piper and we can’t do that without NZT.”

                “You don’t know that.”

                “Yes, I do. If we could, I would’ve already done it. Plus, people who took her are on NZT, they will have hidden her too well.”

                “Okay, then, why don’t I take the NZT? You would get a break from it and I won’t get side effects right away.”

                “If I stop, I’ll go into withdrawal. Could be worse than-“ Brian’s face went blank for a second, but he kept talking like nothing happened. “-worse than side effects.”

                “Then, we both take it, it’ll still go faster.”

                “Why do you want to take NZT so bad, Ike? You see what it’s doing to me.”

                “Exactly. I’m worried about you. From what I understand, you’re mostly having hallucinations right now, but it’ll get worse and I don’t want to see you die.”

                Tears were filling Ike’s eyes now. He was truly worried about Brian.

                "I was nothing before NZT, and now I don't know how I could keep going on without it. I can't go back to being unimportant, Ike, I want to matter, I want to make a difference in the world. And this is how to do it. By finding Piper and stopping Sands."

                "With or without NZT, you're not unimportant to me, Brian. In fact, you're everything that matters."

                "Don't you think you're exaggerating a little there, Ike? I mean, it sounds like you're in love with me."

                "So it does."

                "But you're not, I would know. I wouldn't have missed that, not on NZT."

                Brian seemed to have regained a bit of energy as he freaked out over what was going on. Ike didn't know what caused it. It wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

                "How long?"

                Strangely, Brian was more concerned about how much time he wasted not knowing than about the actual thing. Men usually got angry and got away from Ike permanently when they learned he had a crush on them. Maybe Brian didn't really understand?

                "Ike, answer me, how long have you been in love with me?"

                Or maybe he did understand and was just different than other men in more ways than the weird sweaters and excessive craft.

                "I don't know... I guess I've always had a thing for you. Ever since these first few days in the apartment, remember? You did those marionettes of Mike and I? That's when I realized how irresistibly adorable you are."

                "Why didn't you tell me?"

                "I didn't want to ruin all this."

                "But we wasted all this time we could've been together. I can't believe we've been in love with each other all along and we're only admitting it when I'm about to die."

                "Don't say that. Brian, you are not going to die. I won't let it happen. I can't lose you already."

                "I really don't want to subject you to that kind of pain, Ike, but I have to do this. Piper doesn't deserve to die and we can't just let Sands get away with his evil plan."

                "Why did I have to fall in love with such a great man?"

                "I know, you deserve better. Come here."

                Brian grabbed Ike's tie and pulled him towards him, but he was too weak to bring his bodyguard all the way to him without help. Ike moved closer and even put a hand on Brian's chin to hold his head up and make it easier for them to kiss. They kept their lips glued together for a few minutes, then Ike resolved himself to bring Brian back to the file room so they could resume their work.

                Later, when Brian's parents brought him to the hospital so he could receive treatment for NZT withdrawal, Ike was there waiting for him. They spent the night in each other's arms, both aware Brian didn't actually need to be there, since the new immunity shot Piper gave him removed all his symptoms. They simply enjoyed these few hours of calm before they had to go back to work and face whatever was waiting for them after all that happened.


End file.
